Jersey
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Whitney visit Martha and finds her in nothing but a jersey. This is request, so I hope they like it. It's very short too. WhitneyXMartha. Lemon, don't like, don't read.


**I do not own Smallville.**

Martha was home alone, Clark and Johnthan were in town for a few hours. Martha was expecting company. She had spent the last thirty minutes getting ready for them. A knock on the door, followed by the sound of it opening.

"Mrs. Kent? Are you home?" Whitney yelled through the house.

"I'm upstairs." Martha yelled back. "Come on up. It's the last door on the right."

Whitney walked up the stairs and followed the intructions to the last door. It was openedd slightly so he gave it a gentle push. There, standing it the middle of the room was Martha Kent, wearing a football jersey. "Mrs. Kent."

"Hello Whitney." Martha said, walking slowly up to the young man. "It's nice to see you."

"Holy shit. You look..." Whitney couldn't finish his sentence as Martha placed fierce kiss on his lips. Whitney kissed back. He had been dreaming about this for a long time. He had never been to attracted to someone as much as he was to the older Kent woman.

In a blur of movement, Whitney placed his hand on Martha's ass, feeling that she did not have underwear on. He broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Eager are we?" He mocked.

"Maybe a little." Martha said. She turned away from the young man and walked to the bed. She sat down on it, and crossed her legs. Whitney walked over to the bed and knelt in from of the older woman. He genty nudged her legs apart and gazed upon her girly parts.

"Pretty kitty." He said. Martha giggle then gasped when the young man's tounge made contact with it. Whitney began licking, and sucking the kitty like crazy. Martha wiggled and moaned and made all kinds of noises.

Whitney could feel himself getting hard through his jeans. Martha was turning him on so much. He stopped licking and stood up. Martha sat up, having laid back while Whitney was going at it. She placed a hand on the buldge in the front of the young man's pants. Whitney groaned, and threw his head back as Martha unzipped his pants and pulled his manhood out. Whitney's moans and groans got louder as Martha put the pendage in her mouth and began sucking on it. She began bobbing her head and using her hands as Whitney went crazy.

After a few minutes, Whitney felt himself getting closer so he pulled the older woman off him and picked up the condom he saw laying on the bedside table. He put it on and stepped back over to Martha who sat back further on the bed and opened her legs. Whitney crawled on the bed with her and lined up with her entrance. He licked his hand and used the spit as lube. Whitney slowly pushed in and let Martha get used to having him in her.

Martha's moans got louder as Whitney began to move. In and out, picking up speed, his moans mixing with hers. Martha's moans got louder and were almost screams. Whitney pushed the jersey up and messaged Martha's breast. He squeezed them and pintched nipples. He leant over and sucked in the hard buds as he pushed in and out. He straightened back and up and continued to trust. Whitney felt himself getting closer so he picked up speed. Martha als felt close and with a final scream, she came, clinching around Whitney who managed a few more thrusts before also cumming all in the condom. Whitney pulled out, and looked down at Martha as she panted. He pulled the condom off, fliching at how sinsitive he still was. He tied it up and lay it to the side.

"That was amazing." He said. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. That was great." Martha said. She lay there for a minute more. "You should be going. Johnathan and Clark will be home soon and I need a shower before they get here."

"Agreed. I don't think either of them will like me being here." Whitney fixed his cloths, picked up the condom and put it in his pocket, as nasty as it was, and pulled Martha into another fierce kiss. "I'll see you later." He said before leaving the house.  
Martha got into the shower and was out and dressed, already fixing supper when Johnathan and Clark got home


End file.
